


I Will Show You

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 前半段带土第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: 无脑沙雕甜饼，没啥逻辑背景带土和卡卡西的一次约会听点歌写的文I Will Show You
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	I Will Show You

“带土？”

卡卡西又在叫我，我专注地盯着窗上缓慢滑落的水珠，甚至都懒得搭理他。外面在下雨，外面在下雨他还要出门。有哪对情侣会在下雨天出门约会啊？都下雨了为什么还非要出门约会啊？

“这件外套怎么样？有没有比刚才那条好一点？”

但卡卡西完全不介意我的赌气。他自顾自地在我身后说话，声音远远近近的，八成是一边拉平褶皱一边去拿另一件外套。不看我也知道，这情景我少说也经历七八百回了，当然数字上可能有点夸张……再不出声他就要出门了，我只得咬着牙转身，尖刻地对他说：“不怎么样。”

“是吗？”他眨了眨眼——干嘛要对我眨眼？都是中年男人了，他怎么还老是摆出这副无辜的样子——卡卡西显然对此早有预料，他手里还提着一件衣服，这时候就抻到胸前比了比，“那这件呢？”

更不怎么样，我在心里说。但这样下去没完没了，于是我冷冰冰地回答他：“反正都是我买的，选哪件都无所谓吧。”

“哎呀……我也很苦恼啊，虽然都是带土买的，”卡卡西转过身，朝着镜子比对着外套的花色，“但还是和约会对象的打扮搭调一些比较好吧？外面在下雨？这种天气你会选什么穿？”

别问我啊，谁知道那个变态会怎么穿啊！我愤愤不平地说：“靴子，短裙。”

“真的假的？带土做得出来这种事吗？”

“不信你还问我？”我没好气地说，最后还是给了他建议，“选你现在穿着的这件——”

“呀、这个点了！我得走了带土，麻烦帮我把衣服挂起来哦。”但卡卡西瞄了一眼时间，急匆匆地打断了我的话。他还有闲心骚包地喷一点香水，拎上两把伞出了门。门锁咔哒一声扣上，我黑着脸看向时钟，共计用时一分钟。

……靠！

一个两个的都把我当什么啊？我没脾气的吗？工具人这个词就是为我量身打造的吧？其实我也说不好我是因为又被孤身一人丢在家而生气，还是嫉妒他们马上就要开始约会……说真的，到底为什么要在下雨天约会啊，改一天不行吗？少约会一次会死吗？

我在屋里转来转去，踢一脚地毯又把它踢回去。转到第十圈的时候我看了一眼时间，四分钟，以卡卡西的速度，大概再有五分钟他们就会见面……说到底木叶村就这么点大，搞得这么仪式隆重的是干什么啊！

不行，每次都因为这种事生气也太逊了。我按着胸口深呼吸，冷静地在屋里又绕了一圈。这次绝对不乱来，以前的我没有做到的事，就由今天的我来开创先河。我没有生气，我不生气，也不会追出去。他们约会就去约会好了，我有什么好气的！追出去又能怎么样，还不是只能看卡卡西那种促狭的笑……

……

一分钟后——可能只有三十秒——我捞起被卡卡西丢在一边的外套挂回衣柜，抱着胳膊审视着自己那一边形形色色的女装。下雨天，果然还得是靴子和短裙。会不会太像不良女高中生了……不不不，本来就是去抢别人的男朋友，当然得穿的有点气势……呸，什么别人的男朋友，不就是我的男朋友吗？

我把换下的衣服往自己的抽屉里一塞，胡乱一关柜门。距离卡卡西出门已经过去七分钟，我乱七八糟套上面具，差点没找到该从哪里往外望。蹬着靴子开门的时候我觉得我恐怕都打破最速穿衣传说了……留守在家这种事留给下一次的自己去做好了，回顾脑海里经历过的那几次记忆，穿着女装追出去也算是史无前例了，管它那么多呢！

“总算来了！你今天晚了快十分钟了卡——”带土的声音戛然而止。

有人拍了拍他的肩，于是他从街边的雨景收回目光，抱怨一般数落着卡卡西这一次的迟到。然而他转过身，其结果是呆呆地望着面前的棕发男人，紧接着视线左移，望向与他身高相仿、却硬是做出一副小鸟依人姿态的神秘面具人。

这么说也不对，至少面具他很眼熟，这一身夹克和短裙他也很眼熟，这双长靴他一样眼熟，这幅矫揉造作的姿态他更是熟上加熟；被不良女高中生挽着手臂的男人神色平静，他对着带土眨了眨眼，紫色的眼影和贴纸都没能掩去他眼里的笑意。但谁能告诉带土，为什么这么多熟悉的事物组成的画面……这么让人捉摸不透？

带土犹豫再三，选择了一个谨慎的问法：“……卡卡西呢？”

“是要找帅帅的卡卡西的话，”一只手在他们身后抬高，懒洋洋地挥了挥，“在这里哦。”

带土这才注意到两人把卡卡西严严实实地挡在了身后，只剩下一撮顽强翘起的银发。棕发男人为自己和伴侣撑着伞，另一把伞浮在他们身后不远，在带土望过去时，幼稚地在雨中转了一圈。

“卡卡西先生！雨、雨滴撒到前面来啦！是要弄湿阿飞的裙子吗？”阿飞夸张地惊叫了一声，转过身呵斥道，“卡卡西先生，是在报复阿飞不和你约会吗？明明是你先抛下阿飞的——为了和带土约会，就把阿飞一个人丢在家里，现在阿飞找到比你更帅的约会对象啦！斯坎儿先生可比你体贴多了，你就和带土——”

阿飞说到这里，又突然转过身，把矛头对准了尚在状况外的带土：“和这个笨男人继续你们的约会好了！”

“哎呀、抱歉抱歉，”卡卡西毫无诚意地摆摆手，“这样也刚好嘛，正题不是约会吗？像这样一直站在雨里说话也不像样啊……”

“走吧。”斯坎儿恰到好处地搂住了阿飞的腰，拥着他往店里走去——顺手还把未合上的伞塞到了带土手里。阿飞一甩并不存在的长发，趾高气昂地迈进了餐厅。

雨声哗啦啦地落在地上，卡卡西跨上台阶，在屋檐下收了伞，不紧不慢地抖了抖水珠，又伸手在带土面前晃了晃。没有反应。他耸耸肩，意欲跟着阿飞和斯坎儿进入餐厅，带土一把拉住他，恶狠狠地低声问道：“怎么回事！？”

“什么怎么回事，这不是你的主意吗？约会。”卡卡西说。

“我说他们俩……你这时候装什么糊涂！”带土透过橱窗望了望店里，斯坎儿和阿飞已经落座，正亲昵地贴在一起，几乎吸引了一小半顾客的目光。他抬手捂住额头，仿佛正面临世界末日，神情和语调全都痛苦不堪，“那是我的影分身没错吧？你怎么让他穿成这样跑出来了，那种衣服我也就在家里穿穿而已——”

“我要死了，卡卡西，我要死了。”带土往前一靠，把自己撞在了卡卡西肩上。但三秒后他又抬起头，义正言辞地说，“从今以后带土的身份就让给他了，我再也不出门了。我们这就回家吧卡卡西——”

他一边这么说，一边又回头看了看店里的阿飞。阿飞正捧着脸说着什么，斯坎儿为他倒了杯水，于是阿飞的手指按在面具边缘，正准备掀开一些面具……

“卡卡西，我爱你。”带土把伞往卡卡西手里一推，视死如归地冲进了店里。

“……”

忍者心得第25条，身为忍者，不管在什么情况下都不能轻易流露感情。旗木卡卡西，6岁升为中忍，12岁担当上忍，时至今日已经31岁，头一次觉得这条忍者心得实在有违人性。他花了三分钟拼命忍住笑意，又花了三分钟来平复心情，之后他收好两把伞，最后一个踏入了这片战场。

带土和阿飞的争吵已经到了白热化的阶段。好在还有斯坎儿在，两个人至少没有大打出手，也没有高声喧哗。阿飞靠坐在斯坎儿身边，半个身体恨不得黏在对方身上，橘色的面具都挡不住他散发出来的挑衅气息，他翘着腿，亮皮的长靴有一下没一下晃荡着，简直连鞋尖都写满了轻蔑；带土坐在他们对面，简直像恨不得扑过去把对方掐死了事，他咬牙切齿地灌下一杯凉水：“你是影分身，需要什么约会……”

“影分身就不能约会吗？凭什么只有你们约会啊，我却得一个人呆在屋里！你也是带土，你难道不能理解吗？看着卡卡西为了和你约会这样那样地打扮，会吃醋啊、吃醋！明明都一样嘛，他都不看我一眼，我哪里比不上你——”

“我用影分身是为了让你跟我抢卡卡西吗？你有我的记忆吧？我使用影分身之术是为了……”

“为了给自己一个惊喜。你又想体验等待卡卡西约会的过程，又不想错过和他相处的那几个小时嘛！我没达到你的条件吗？在遇到你之前，我可是一直和卡卡西待在一起。等今天一结束，所有记忆就会回到你的脑子里，你什么都没错过。我满足了你的要求，甚至不跟你抢卡卡西了，你不该退一步让我好好约会吗？”阿飞竖起一根手指，“就算只有几小时——影分身也有人权啊！”

“你吵不过他的，带土。”卡卡西怜悯地拍了拍带土的肩膀，“来的路上我已经……和他聊过了。总之就几个小时，忍忍吧。”

“……唯一一个条件，”带土握住了卡卡西的手，虚弱地对阿飞说，“不许把面具摘下来。”

阿飞打了个响指：“成交！”

阿飞正兴致勃勃地向斯坎儿展示新涂的指甲油，卡卡西收回落在邻桌的目光，舀了一勺面前的冰淇淋：“总觉得有点丢脸呢，带土。”

“丢脸？为什么丢脸？他们俩太黏糊？”

“嗯。”卡卡西说。

“我看你的影分身一点都不尴尬。”带土戳着面前的冰沙，趴在桌上有气无力地回答，“你愿意分个影分身陪他玩的时候明明就想到会这样了，现在跟我装什么不好意思……”

“嗯……”卡卡西点头，“比起那个，我更想看你莫名其妙的脸嘛。”

“你是恶魔吗？”带土偏过头去看卡卡西，“我真的有这么大醋劲吗卡卡西？怎么我的每个影分身都不像正常人啊？你的就很听话……”

“可能是查克拉控制力的问题吧。”卡卡西说，“鸣人的影分身也不太听话。他之前还做过梦，说是解除不了自己的影分身了。你不吃吗？”

“你喂我。”带土直起身，等着坐享其成，“真的假的？我和鸣人那小鬼一个水平了吗？不至于吧……”他张口吃下卡卡西喂过来的冰淇淋，又顺势歪头靠在了卡卡西肩上，“正式的约会，当然是我们俩从不同地点出发，在约会地点见面啊。哪有一起出门手牵手到约会地点的，那也太老夫老妻了吧！我还可以猜猜你今天会穿什么，哦对了你今天这身挑得真好，和我穿的太搭调了，卡卡西你果然跟我有默契。”带土坐起身欣赏了一会儿卡卡西的打扮，又靠回了他身上，“我只是想给自己一点惊喜嘛，惊喜。今天算什么，差点没把我吓死……”

“说起来，”卡卡西说，“你的每个影分身都会抗议呢，带土。”

“明明都是带土，为什么只有你可以和我约会……他可以我就不行吗，这类话我可听了不少。不过印象最深的还是这一个，‘为了卡卡西我都穿上女装了，这样也比不过他吗？’……他是这么说的。”卡卡西偏过头，果不其然看到了带土通红的耳朵，他笑眯眯地说，“有这么喜欢我吗？”

带土看起来要化了，他坐直了身体，抬手支着额头，仿佛靠这么一只手就可以把卡卡西和自己隔绝开来。但卡卡西继续慢腾腾地说：“不过我还是最喜欢听你说的。比如刚才进门前，你对我说的最后一句话……”

“你够了卡卡西！”带土恼羞成怒，“你不要太过分了！”

卡卡西没回答，凑过去就着带土的吸管吸了一口冰沙。

“还是你这个好喝，”卡卡西说，“跟我换一杯，带土。”

-end-


End file.
